Lets Walker together part 2
by Shinitzue
Summary: HERES PART 2! Shini and Allen have their day of fun, they find out that they both have feeling for each other, more then they ever knew. They can over come anything together.


**Hello all and I thank you for once again reading my fan-fic, I got nothing important to say soooo let it begin! REVIEW PLZ HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF U READ IT OR NOT IF U DON'T REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ALSO I WANT TO HEAR WHAT U THINK ABOUT IT!**

**I do not own D. Gray Man wish I did though, I would make it even better than it already is! Or I would totally screw it up lol. Oh and I've decided to make this chapter into 3 parts.**

I got up licking the sweet bread off of my fingers. "Shini, what are we going to do now?" I heard Allen ask as he walked up behind me. "Entertain ourselves until tonight and I have a great idea of how to do that" I said and skipped along. Allen walked beside me. "Doing what?" Allen asked. I turned around suddenly and Allen fell down shocked. "We are going fishing!" I shouted.

***Now for Allen's point of view, I thought it would be nice for you guys to see Allen's point of view of Shini***

I tried to keep up with her, but with me holding both the fishing rods it was hard work. I watched as her long blond hair flew in the wind, and her blue dress flowed in the wind like waves on the ocean. One thing was sure, she was beautiful, and the best sister I had ever had, and the best friend, and more. "Allen!" Shini cried waving to me. "I'm coming!" I called to her.

"Okay, this is the perfect spot, right beside this beautiful lake!" Shini said. "Yeah, it is beautiful isn't it? In such a big city, sure is nice to have a nice big lake to go and relax at" I said. "I know, now lets get those worms hooked up. Do you know how? Because I've never gone fishing before in my life." Shini said looking down into the bucket she was holding that was full or worms they had dug up. "Here" I said and lifted up the bucket and dumped the contents onto the ground. "Now, I'm pretty sure you just….." I stopped; I couldn't hide the fact that I had no idea what to do either. "I think I know what to do next" Shini said and grabbed on of the fishing poles, she picked up one of the worms, and grabbed the hook at the end of the line, she then held up the worm and the hook up. "You stick the worm, into the hook, though I'm not real sure how" She said poking the worm with the hook. The worm squirmed like it was in pain. "Shini!" I said and grabbed the hand she was holding the hook in. She cried out in pain as I twisted her wrist. I jerked my hand away at her screams. She dropped the worm and hook and held her wrist. I saw blood run between her fingers. My eyes grew wide as I realized I had grabbed her with my life hand, my evil red left hand. She looked up at me. Her eyes were wet with tears of betrayal. "Sh..Shi..Shini" I murmured. I couldn't face her anymore; I had heart the person I love, over the well being of a worm, so I ran. I ran through the trees until I came into the streets, my feet carried me somewhere, somewhere away from the horrible feeling inside of me.

***Okay back to Shini's point of view! I hope u liked that little look into Allen, maybe I'll do it again some other time***

I watched as Allen ran through the trees. My wrist burned, it was like no cut I had ever received. I had known Allen's arm was different, ever since that day in the ally way, but I never knew how different. I looked at the hook and the worm that was desperately trying to dig its way back underground. Its not like he was trying to hurt me, just protect that worm, he's so kind hearted, and I love him. I forgot about my wrist and ran after him. I ran into the street and slammed into somebody, I fell back onto the ground. "Sorry!" I yelled. The man turned his back to me cussing. People were walking and running all over me; I got up and pushed my way through the crowd. "Allen!" I yelled through the crowd. It was impossible to see anything but people. "Shoot why do I have to be so short?!" I growled at myself. I kept yelling Allen's name until I stopped looking where I was going. My eyes swelled up. "Allen" I cried. People pushed me this way and that but I didn't care, Allen was all that mattered. Suddenly I felt warm arms wrap around my body and my face felt the warmth of a coat. I cried and cried as I hid my face. The person let go of me and grabbed me hand, the one that wasn't damaged and pulled me through the crowd.

The next thing I know we emerge through the trees back to the lake. I look up into the face that had gotten me through so many things. "Allen" I murmured. Allen pulled me into a hug. "Shini, I am so sorry, sorry for hurting you over a stupid worm, and for causing you so much pain, I'm such an idiot to run away" Allen says. I pull him closer and look up into his eyes. "Allen, you could never be an idiot, you the absolute best person in the world, I love you" I said. "I love you to" Allen said and kissed me softy on the cheek. I smiled and laughed and he did too. "Lets go back to the hotel, Mana's gonna be worried" I said grabbing his hand. "Okay" Allen said smiling.

We opened the door to the hotel room and saw Mana sitting on one of the beds, still in his clown uniform. "Mana!" Me and Allen shouted and ran up to him. We both hugged him. "Hey you guys, I was beginning to worry, you ready for you birthday Shini" Mana asked. "Yeah!" I said my eyes glowing with joy.


End file.
